


Бесконечность

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Это не азбука Морзе. Это код Тони — и Стив, понимая значение частного, не улавливает общего смысла.





	Бесконечность

Взрыв.

Темнота

Стив открывает глаза.

Темнота.

Он должен был бы привыкнуть за два месяца, но он не может. Ничего не видеть даже не страшно, страшно — это когда ты не можешь двигаться и слышать. А не видеть — странно. Как будто должен все время рисовать мир по памяти на черной доске, и у тебя есть для этого всего один цвет, который лучше всего виден на черном. Белые деревья, белые дома, ослепительно белое солнце, белый песок... Говорят, в Греции есть такой. Стив не видел. Он снова закрывает глаза — какая разница, как рисовать — и пытается набросать себе это, но выходит странно: белый песок, из которого торчат совершенные статуи, и белое море. Море выглядит ледяным. У статуй нет рук и нет ног, они молчат и глухо смотрят белыми глазами за горизонт.

Стива трогают за щеку.

Баки.

За вторую

Наташа.

Они всегда приходят вместе — и это наверняка что-то значит. Если бы Стив мог, он бы сказал обоим, что рад за них. Но он не может — и поэтому пытается растянуть губы. Искренне. Во-первых, он правда рад. А во-вторых, пришло утро. Баки всегда приходит утром. Это значит, что Стив на этот раз спал дольше обычного, прежде чем опять увидел взрыв.

Это было красиво. Стив не оценил в первый раз, но теперь-то он смотрит и смотрит это, в специальном ночном кинотеатре на одного, и знает — красиво. Смерть иногда бывает красивой, а жизнь никогда — поэтому жизнь и надо защищать.

Баки уверен, что все строго наоборот — вернее, был уверен, когда им обоим было по двадцать. Стив не знает, что теперь Баки думает про жизнь. Но отношения со смертью у него явно стали еще хреновее, так что щит в его руках — это правильно.

У Нат и Баки одинаково грубые пальцы, а касания одинаково нежные. Когда они исчезают, оставляя Стива наедине с чернотой — Стив снова думает о том, почему они никогда не пытаются говорить с ним. И опять приходит к выводу, что обязательно спросит об этом — потом, когда все кончится.

Все не кончается. Длится и длится, тянется и тянется через немое, неподвижное тело — как дорога через холмы. Стив стирает белое море и берет голубой мел, но волны выходит неубедительно, даже жутко, и тогда он опять хватает белый и рисует барашки на гребнях. Схематично — но это же Греция, да? Пусть — амфора, и он, Стив, на дне, смотрит в ночное небо без единой звезды.

Тире, тире, точка. Точка. Тире.

  
Стив поднимает брови.

Уже вечер?

Тире, тире, точка. Точка. Тире.

Не вечер. День. Значит, Тони приехал раньше. Быстрые белые линии на черной доске — заострившиеся скулы, упрямый рот... Дальше Стив не рисует — волосы Тони не должны быть белыми. Просто — помнит.

Тире, две точки, тире, тире, тире...

_Док Чо говорит — все по плану. Потерпи._

Стив бы кивнул, но он просто лежит. Глаза тоже не должны быть белыми. Стив рад, что сейчас их не видит. Тони может посмотреть так, что сердце остановится. Стив видел это один раз — и с тех пор не хочет умирать, вообще никогда. А в частности — пока не сможет говорить.

Тире, тире, тире...

Интересно это, наверно, выглядит со стороны — как Тони выстукивает пальцами по его лбу, как по клавиатуре, вминаясь на тире и чуть касаясь на точках. Как будто внутри лежащего на кровати Стива живет еще один Стив, операционная система, и Тони пытается достучаться до нее. Хотя что «пытается» — достукивается. Просто Стив не может ответить, его веки не поспевают за пальцами Тони. Ему нужен час, чтобы просто сказать — да. Или нет. Тони каждый раз ждет, держа руку на его лбу. Однажды Стив заплакал от бессилия, и рука исчезла. Потом с телом что-то делали. Потом Тони застучал: «Док говорит — плакать хорошо. Сыворотка работает быстро».

Тони рассказал ему про щит и Баки. Тони рассказывает ему обо всем. Стиву кажется, что он весь — в точках и тире, что они складываются в узор, вроде тех, кто он видел на лицах людей в Ваканде, нечитаемый, если не знаешь кода. Наверно, поэтому, думает Стив, чувствуя тяжесть теплой ладони на лбу. Поэтому никто не говорит с ним. Это не азбука Морзе. Это код Тони — и Стив, понимая значение частного, не улавливает общего смысла.

Ладонь шершавая. Хорошо. Стиву всегда нравились руки Тони — в смысле, в пожатии. Это были руки из мастерской.

Тире, тире, тире. Две точки.

Тире, тире, тире. Две точки.

Две восьмерки.

Поцелуй. На прощание — как всегда.

Если бы Стив мог, он бы улыбнулся.

Если бы Стив мог, он бы спросил: "Ты придешь вечером?"

Тони приходит — днем, вечером, иногда утром. Тогда его пальцы ложатся поверх тепла Баки и Нат, и Стиву особенно хочется — скорее. Снова встать, снова видеть, говорить, выйти из амфоры, в которой он заточен сейчас, как древний джинн из сказки, на тысячу лет. Тони говорит — два месяца, но Стив чувствует время как там, в космосе, из которого его выловили после взрыва. Время идет беззвучно, распускается медленно, как лепестки тусклого белого пламени, обволакивает и утягивает за собой. Иногда Стиву страшно оставаться в одиночестве, и тогда он рисует рядом с белым хищным цветком наручные часы, которые отстукивают — точка, точка, точка... Не SOS, просто S, к которой Стив пририсовывает два лепестка.

Восьмерка. Бесконечность.

Первой возвращается речь — самое бесполезное, но Баки, кажется, почти ломает ему бесчувственную руку, прежде чем соображает положить на щеку ладонь. Слева теплая капля — это Нат, точно. «Я никому не скажу», — из горла вырывается хрип, которого Стив не слышит. Он только знает, что его душит собственный язык. Рассказ про то, что было потом, Тони выстукивает на его лбу: тире, тире, точка, тире, тире. Доброе утро. И вправду доброе. Но вечер, в который Стив садится на кровати — еще лучше.

Зрение приходит последним — и враз, без тумана и дымки, как будто включили свет. Стив, вскрикнув, закрывает глаза ладонями и долго жмурится, не в силах понять, что происходит. А потом встает и обходит палату, трогая цвета: оранжевый на обоях, синий — на белье, зеленый — на глянцевых яблочных боках и вазе, белый — на оконной раме и лепестках лилий... черный — в безлунном небе за окном, где не гуляют прожекторы, не светят фонари. Только звезды искрятся — тихо, как время.

Стив трет лоб ладонью. Потом хлопает дверь. Он оборачивается.

Волосы Тони — белые на висках и надо лбом, его рот проткрыт, и глаза расширены, а скулы острее, чем Стив помнил, и складки у губ глубже, и весь он словно обожжен белым, и Стив не знает, что с этим делать. Только хочет — всей душой. Но мыслей нет никаких, и когда Тони делает шаг вперед и протягивает руки, чтобы обнять — или пожать, Стив не понимает, словно теперь ему парализовало разум — он принимает эти руки в свои и прижимает ко лбу.

Три точки — S.

Две восьмерки — поцелуй.

Три точки — неопределенность.

Стив прижимается губами к губам Тони. И застывает так.

fin


End file.
